With the development of Internet and storage technologies, network storage technologies have been gradually widely used. In a network storage technology, an access node and multiple IP hard disks are configured in a distributed storage system, and the access node and the multiple IP hard disks form a cluster for storage of data. An IP hard disk is provided with an Ethernet interface and can be connected to the access node. The access node writes data into the IP hard disks or reads data from the IP hard disks.
In the access node, data is usually stored in a key-value form, that is, primary keys plus data. In the prior art, when an operation is performed on a key value, an access node needs to deliver an operation instruction with respect to a primary key to an IP hard disk in a cluster, so as to implement the operation on the key value.
In a process of the foregoing key value operation, when massive key values need to be operated, the access node needs to deliver massive operation instructions to IP hard disks. Consequently, bandwidth resources of the access node are occupied, which reduces work efficiency of the access node.